


The Adventures of Bakedtan Sonyeondan and Stonerteen

by Bangtanfinale (BTS_ruined_me)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Marijuana, Platonic Relationships, Recreational Drug Use, Weed, just bois getting high and vibing, stoner btsvt, theyre all high
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTS_ruined_me/pseuds/Bangtanfinale
Summary: Inspired by the BTSVT Ass Eaters gc on twitter where we were discussing in length who were the biggest stoners in each group.-The first time Jungkook gets high, it’s because Hoseok left the brownies out on the counter and forgot to put them away. Having a sweet tooth, Jungkook took one and ate it pretty quickly, not paying much attention to the slightly weird taste because god damn it he had been craving something sweet all day. It didn’t take long for it to hit him either, as he had practically eaten the whole thing in one bite. Since his hyungs were all unwinding from their busy day however, it took them a while to notice that Jungkook was acting a bit...odd.-
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Adventures of Bakedtan Sonyeondan and Stonerteen

The first time Jungkook gets high, it’s because Hoseok left the brownies out on the counter and forgot to put them away. Having a sweet tooth, Jungkook took one and ate it pretty quickly, not paying much attention to the slightly weird taste because  _ god damn it he had been craving something sweet all day _ . It didn’t take long for it to hit him either, as he had practically eaten the whole thing in one bite. Since his hyungs were all unwinding from their busy day however, it took them a while to notice that Jungkook was acting a bit... _ odd. _ It started off as him curling up next to Namjoon on the couch but before long, Jungkook got more touchy and started cuddling him. It’s not the cuddling that alerts Namjoon to his state, as they’re all aware Jungkook loves cuddling. No, it’s the subtle giggles pressed into his shoulder after every sentence of the conversation he’s having with Yoongi about how once again they have to deal with tons of people surrounding them the entire day who are either rude or fake as hell to them and/ or behind their back.

“Like, if I wanted someone to make fun of my flow to my face I’d call up the people I used to rap against underground, not work with people who can’t fucking organize any kind of event well enough so that theres so much chaos backstage, nobody even noticed- uhhh… Jungkook? Are you ok?”

“Yeah hyung, I-I’m fine,” Jungkook answered between a fit of giggles, pressing his face further into Namjoon’s shoulder. 

Namjoon glanced at Yoongi in concern before turning to Jungkook and lifting him off his shoulder so he could look at him, “No, really Kook- are you ok? You seem kinda-”

“Hey, not that I really mind, but who had one of my brownies?” Hoseok yells from the kitchen, cutting Namjoon off, “The managers said they can’t get me more until a few weeks from now and I just wanna make this all last.”

“I did hyung!” Jungkook called out with a big smile and another fit of giggles, causing Namjoon and Yoongi both to have a moment of shock and understanding at the same time, “They were re~ally good and sweet. They tasted a little funny though- what kind of brownies were they? OOH can I have another?” 

“Oh my god…” Yoongi chuckles as Hoseok walks out to the living room to see Jungkook facing Namjoon, with a blissed out smile on his face, “He’s baked, Seokie.” 

Namjoon puts his face in his hands but can’t suppress a laugh of his own, “This is /not/ how I pictured Jungkook getting high for the first time, but, at least he’s here at home instead of out somewhere… And no, Kook, you can’t have another, you’re already high as hell. You should have some water.”

“No, I’m fine! If there was something in the brownies I would’ve felt it by now because I had one right after I got out of the shower. I’m just really happy right now~”

“Yeah ok,” Hoseok smiled, “Just give it a little bit yeah? Let us know when you feel like the floor is gonna swallow you up or you’ve entered a new plane of existence. Now do Joonie hyung a favor and go drink some water.”

The three older boys watched Jungkook as he giddily got up from his spot on the couch and walked to the kitchen, already swaying on his feet. It takes another 20 minutes for the full effect of the brownies to hit Jungkook, but when it does, he somehow convinced his bandmates to have a cuddle session by pushing their couches together so there’s room for all seven of them to fit- even if they have to squish a little. By this point, Hoseok, Namjoon, and Taehyung are well on their way to being baked as well, having finessed the art of smoking a bowl (or two) in their dorm without setting the fire alarms off, and are very happy with how the evening has turned out. When Jungkook questioning his entire existence as he melts into everyone else’s arms makes them laugh and coo at how cute he is for his first time being high, and when his munchies hit there seems to be an endless supply of snacks. When the seven boys are all groggy and sluggish in the morning, their managers just give them a knowing look, asking them to please hurry along. 

The boys all chuckle and ruffle Jungkook’s hair, “Last night was fun Kook, don’t mind the managers’ grumpiness- they’re just salty they have to deal with all the logistics so we can have a fun time.”

All Jungkook can do is smile while the managers pass him by with their looks. At least for now, they seem to be none the wiser.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on twitter @bangtanfinale if you want. I have a cc linked in my bio if you wanna submit funny stoner stories to be used as inspo for chapters or for feedback. All comments/kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> Shout out to BTSVT Asseaters for the idea for this amazing brain child, lyssa specifically for beta reading this chapter and helping me name this piece <3
> 
> Hopefully as we get more into dumb stoner shit these chapters will be longer but I'm also writing these in between taking 14 credits and working 14 hours a week so don't @ me if I don't live up to that


End file.
